


Adoration

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: Smitten Murder Husbands AU [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blink and You Miss It Dead Dogs Mention, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, like one sentence, no dogs die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Annabelle Lecter desperately tries to find anything wrong with Willow Graham, which backfires into her finding more that she loves.A.K.A.An excuse to write what we all know goes through Hannibal's (female or not) head whenever they see Will exist.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Unrepentant fluff. Also, I just wanted to post something, again. Even if it's small. Enjoy!

Annabelle Lecter had realized, at one point, that her affection for Willow might be problematic. Especially since she continuously fell more in love with the smaller woman. There seemed to be nothing about the woman that she didn’t find amazing. So, she decided to put a hold on her murdering and simply observe. Admittedly, it was partially because Willow had told her to stop, but Annabelle refused to believe that was all there was to it. She found herself curious as to whether Willow Graham had any traits that she would find unattractive.

So, Annabelle Lecter began her observations at Will’s work. Not with Jack, but with the academy. Will didn’t seem to notice Annabelle’s presence as she explained several slides to her students. Annabelle carefully kept herself small and unnoticeable, her eyes focused intently on her girlfriend. 

Will’s voice was clear as it carried through the room, her small stature somehow intimidating as she explained the psychology of the murderer Jack was having her find. Her students never interrupted her with questions or speaking, her dominance over them clear in the way they kept their heads down and scribbled notes. Will’s voice and the pencils scratching against papers were the only sounds in the quiet room. 

Annabelle realized, with a start, that her intentions to watch her girlfriend to see why she was so charming had already been compromised, as she had been so distracted by how gorgeous Will was with confidence, she’d lost track of time and the lesson was over. Willow turned, dismissed the class, then gave Annabelle a warm smile. Annabelle shoved aside all thoughts of observing her girlfriend to instead kiss her, despite Will’s immediate complaints afterwards that her whole class had seen.

“Did you come by to see me?” Will asked, just the tiniest bit shy as she played with a button on her shirt.

“I came to take you out to lunch,” Annabelle discovered as she spoke. “I heard talk of a lovely restaurant with wonderful food, so I wanted to go with you.”

“Do I need to dress up?” Will asked, her mind already buzzing with how long it would take her to change.

“No, it’s only a cafe,” Annabelle cooed, guiding Will out the door with a hand on the small of her back. “You look wonderful today.”

“You say that everyday,” Will teased with a faint smile, leaning into Annabelle’s side.

Annabelle nearly choked on her spit at Will’s casual display of affection. She offered a soft, blissful, “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Are you okay?” Will asked, baffled.

“You’re perfect,” Annabelle told her.

Willow only laughed. Annabelle’s observations were forgotten, but not for long.

Her next step was to find Willow working with Jack and his team. The murder hadn’t been one of hers, but it resembled something she might make. The body was artfully posed in a pool of its own blood and water, red roses resting in the still water. It was a hotel bathroom, but the scene was very majestic. Annabelle secretly approved.

Will stared at the body, a thoughtful look on her face. Her curls had been pulled into a stubby ponytail on the nape of her neck. She looked exhausted, dark bags clearly defined beneath her eyes, but her eyes were sharp and focused. When Annabelle entered the taped-off area, Will’s eyes darted up to her.

For a moment, Annabelle was struck still by those piercing eyes that seemed to see right into her soul. Then, Annabelle was struck by how Will visibly relaxed and softed at the sight of her, giving her a tired smile. Annabelle had to remind herself that she wasn’t supposed to be finding more things she loved about Will.

“Dr. Lecter,” Jack greeted, wearily. It was three o’clock in the morning. “What are you doing here?”

“She’s visiting her girlfriend,” Beverly Katz teased, elbowing Will gently in the side. Will’s soft blush was so charming, Annabelle kissed her in front of them all.

“Annabelle,” Will gasped, after pinching Annabelle’s arm to get her to stop. “There is a dead body here.”

“There’s a bed-”

“Annabelle!” Will exclaimed, voice shrill and face scarlet. 

Goddamnit, Annabelle thought as Katz, Zeller, and Price all laughed at Will’s reaction, even her shrill voice was cute.

“I came to check up on you, Darling,” Annabelle told Will. “You texted me the location at two in the morning.”

“What?” Will questioned. “I didn’t- Beverly.”

The agent politely handed over Will’s phone. Will huffed, the sound soft and adorable. Annabelle kissed her again.

It occurred to Annabelle, when she was sitting at her harpsichord that evening, her fingers stroking the keys as Will tried not to doze off on her shoulder, that she was going about this the wrong way. She'd known from the moment Will had first snapped at Jack Crawford in his own office that Willow Graham was charming when she was in her element. However, from the nervous opera date, she also knew that Will was incredibly charming out of her element, with a guide. 

That night, as Annabelle lay awake on her back, Will clinging to her with all four limbs and drooling on her shoulder, the psychiatrist had to wonder when she had decided that drool was charming. To try to combat this, she attempted her next plan by sitting up, abrupt enough that Will shot out of bed and onto the floor, her back meeting the wall as though she expected a murderer to be beside her. Annabelle thought the metaphor was a bit funny, but was moreso overwhelmingly concerned.

"Darling, are you okay?" Annabelle cooed, softly, opening her arms.

Will looked around, saw the lack of danger, and sat obligingly in Annabelle's arms. She melted appropriately at the warm embrace, her tiny hands clutching the back of Annabelle's shirt.

"Why'd you suddenly sit up like that?" Will huffed, grumpily rubbing her face against Annabelle's collarbone. "I was worried that you were being kidnapped or something."

Annabelle gave a vague explanation that Will didn't hear, already falling back asleep, and cursed herself for finding a grumpy, sleep-deprived Will so adorable.

Annabelle knew that Will would suspect something, sooner or later. Especially after she resorted to 'accidentally' dumping expensive wine on Will's shirt in an attempt for Will to do something to make Annabelle love her less. (It hadn't worked. Annabelle had just been struck by an overwhelming urge to lick off all the wine on Will's skin while Will just rolled her eyes.) What Annabelle hadn't expected was for Will to be so blunt.

"Annabelle," Will sighed, rubbing her eyes as the pair watched a commercial about dogs dying. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Of course not," Annabelle scoffed. Will's anger was extremely arousing in every form it took.

"Why do you keep doing stupid things to make me angry, then?" Will growled, turning Annabelle's tablet off.

Even Will calling Annabelle's actions stupid was somehow perfectly fine for the older woman. She sighed.

"If I may be honest, Dearest, I find myself concerned with my own adoration for you," she admitted.

"That's it?" Will questioned.

"Well, it is rather disconcerting, Darling. You got too hot last night and nearly pushed me off the bed, but I found myself disastrously accomadating."

"Annabelle," Will grumbled, plopping down on Annabelle's lap and fixing her with a bored look. "That doesn't excuse dumping wine on my shirt."

"It seemed a better idea at the time," Annabelle admitted, settling her arms around Will's waist. "I was only curious if I had any pet-peeves, Darling, but I'll stop if it bothers you so."

"You know my pet-peeve?"

"What?"

"Wasting wine just to see if annoyance is attractive or not."

Annabelle laughed into Will's shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better," Will sighed, as though it physically pained her, but a teasing smile present, "I can't think of anything I don't like about you."

"Murder," Annabelle replied immediately.

Will sighed.

"I'd get over it," she admitted, pecking Annabelle's lips. 

Annabelle felt as though her heart would burst. 

"You're perfect," she told Will.

"You're the only person who thinks so," Will laughed.


End file.
